


This Summer Love

by ThatRainbowGeek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom Hinata Shouyou, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou's Stamina, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Rough Sex, Slight Manhandling, Soft sex, Virgin Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRainbowGeek/pseuds/ThatRainbowGeek
Summary: You did not expect to fall in love with the ginger who almost ran you over with his bike while you walked down the streets of Brazil. You also didn't expect him to leave you so soon. However, what you did know was the sunshine he brought you was something you could never forget or let go of."Thank you for giving me this summer love."---Post-Timeskip! Hinata Shouyou/Female ReaderWritten for the Yagami Yato November 2020 Writing EventDiscord Server Name: Lai Lai
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	This Summer Love

**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 370-402 OF THE HAIKYUU!!! MANGA! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS!**

“Text” - Japanese

 **“Text”** \- Portuguese

**❂❂❂**

Brazil was a beautiful city. Although you had been living here for many years now, you were still amazed by the different colors, people, and cultures the country showed you. When you first moved to this country from your family in Japan, you did not know what would hit you. Brazil was a large country and you knew absolutely no one. You were young, ambitious, and barely knew Portuguese. During the first week you moved here, you were hit with a large amount of homesickness. Rather than it being the country’s fault, it was that you could not cope with the difficulties of moving very easily. Although Brazil was made up of a lot of cultures, nothing would compare to Japanese, food, tea, and etc. It was hard. However, in the end you persevered and made Brazil your home.

Currently, you were walking down a street you normally walked down towards work. Your work was not very far away from your small apartment. When you first moved here, you thought you were very lucky the distance was not very long. The area you lived in was in the middle of the city, with many shops, cafes, and convenient stores. You sipped on the coffee you held in your hand. It was early in the morning and you definitely were not awake. No matter how much you had grown used to your routine in Brazil, waking up early was one thing you will never get used to, not that you were used to it in Japan either. 

Half awake, you walked slowly down the street towards your work with a coffee in your hand and headphones in your ears. Despite the music being on max volume, you could still hear the busy city life of Brazil in the background. This week has been rather stressful due to work. You had multiple deadlines and were scrabbling to get them done. It was one of the many reasons you were half-asleep right now. You were really hoping today would be better than the last. Maybe you would finally get some peace of mind.

You were suddenly pulled out of your daze when you heard a faint yell over your music. You look up from your coffee and gasp when you see a fast moving bike speeding it’s way towards you. Your eyes widen and you quickly attempt to jump out of the biker’s way. However, the biker seemed to only be getting closer and closer to your panicking figure. As the biker gets too close, you are then forced to jump out of his way, dropping your coffee in the process. You land on the ground with a loud thud and hiss at your scraped elbows and knees. A few feet away from you, you could hear the biker screeching at you a halt.

“Ah─ **desculpa** ! Kuso ─uh─ **você** ─um─ **está bem**!?” You hear a panicked yell, their Portuguese accent terrible and wording broken. 

You carefully sit yourself up on the ground. You glance down to make sure not to hurt too badly and notice your cup of coffee splattered over the cement. You let out a small groan. You were about to stand yourself up when you noticed a pale hand offered in front of your face. You look up to your offender and you could not help but gape. Although this person almost hit you with their bike, you could not help but think they were very attractive. The person in front of you was definitely not Brazilian. He had bright orange hair that glowed from the way the sun hit it, his skin was very tan like he spent his every day outdoors, and his arms were very muscled. You met your eyes with his and could not help but melt under his chocolate gaze. You were either crazy or too hopeful to think he was staring at you too. You finally break out of your staring and quickly grab the hand offered to you and stand up.

“ **Desculpe!** ” The biker repeated once again, his upper body bending down into a bow. Suddenly he realized what he was doing half way through and quickly stopped. He laughed nervously with a sheepish smile and ran his hand on the back of his head, “ **você está** **bem?** ”

You look at the man in front of you carefully. He did not look like he was the type of person to run over people with his bike. In fact, he looked rather innocent, like an epitome of sunlight. You offer him a small smile in return and nod your head. He lets out a relieved breath and you were hit with an even brighter smile

"Eto─ **bicicleta** ─what 's the word? Ah, **muito rápido** ─uh─ **não poderia parar**!” He stuttered out, moving his hands around rapidly. 

Instantly, you knew his man was not from Brazil, or at least had not been here for too long. Based on the broken Portuguese and the heavy accent, you assume he was only visiting or had not been living here for long. The man in front of you continued to speak in broken Portuguese, you realize he had also been speaking in Japanese! Was he from Japan? It would explain the accent. Who would be crazy enough to move here like you did? Feeling bad for him, you put your hand up with a smile to stop his rambling. 

“I am okay. I only have a few scraps and bruises but they aren’t bad. I am glad the both of us are not hurt.” You tell him softly in Japanese.

He stares at you with wide eyes and his mouth agape. 

“You know Japanese?!” He yells out.

You giggled at his silly reaction and he finally seemed to calm down.

“Haha! I am so glad I met someone who can speak Japanese!” He cries out in happiness, “You have no idea how hard it’s been…”

“Yes, I am actually from Japan myself. I moved here a few years ago.” You explain.

Quickly, he seemed to remember why he was in this situation in the first place.

“Ah, I am so sorry! I was biking down a steep hill and my bike was just going so fast that I could not stop it!” He apologized, going down in a deep bow, “Sorry!”

Finally understanding the situation, you tell him to stand up. 

“It’s alright. It was an accident. However, you should probably be more careful in the future.” You scold him lightly. 

He nods his head with wide eyes dutifully. 

“What’s your name? Mine is (L/N) (F/N).” You then ask him.

“Ah! My name is Hinata Shouyou!” 

“I assume you moved here recently from Japan? May I ask why you travelled all the way here?”

“I want to play volleyball professionally! I am here to train playing beach volleyball! I-I’m not a volleyball protege like other people I know, so I need to train. I need to train so I can get better and make people recognize me.”

You look at Hinata with wide eyes. Beach volleyball? That would explain the muscles and the sun tanned skin. Looking into his eyes, you could see overflowing passion and determination. It must have been hard... You knew exactly what he was experiencing. Although you both moved to Brazil for entirely different reasons, you could empathize with him. Looking at the amount of passion portrayed in his eyes, you could tell he loved volleyball a lot. To move to a completely different country to train must have taken a lot of bravery and determination.

“It sounds like you like volleyball a lot, Hinata-san!” You laugh out, with a wide smile.

“Yeah! Volleyball is awesome!” Hinata cheers back with a little jump.

“Well, I am cheering for you. I obviously don’t know anything about volleyball or your skills, but I can tell you really love the sport. Based on your determination, I know you will achieve your dreams.”

Hinata stares at you in shock. His eyes seemed to glaze over and you were scared he would actually start crying. Before he let any tears out, he quickly wiped them away and let out a little sniff.

“Thanks, (L/N)-san. I really needed to hear that.” He says softly, “moving to Brazil was a little scary! I actually lost my wallet!”

“Oh, my goodness! Did you ever find it?”

“N-no but I actually met an old acquaintance the day I lost it, so it wasn’t that bad.”

“I’m sorry that happened. Can I help you with anything though?”

“Uh, can you actually help me find this place? I’m actually on my part-time job and need to deliver to this place, but I am totally lost.”

You look at the address written on a small, crumpled piece of paper. You quickly tell him the directions and he thanks you profusely. Suddenly, you remembered why you walked down this street in the first place. You were last to work!

“Oh no! I’m sorry Hinata-san but I’m late for work! I totally forgot!” You tell him, trying not to panic.

“No, it’s my fault for almost hitting you! Sorry for you making you late!” Hinata responds quickly, guilt clear in his voice.

“How about we exchange numbers, Hinata-san? Although you did almost hit me with your bike, I want to help. I know what it is like moving here from Japan alone. I want you to contact me if you need anything, anything at all.” 

Hinata beamed at you and thanked you again. After exchanging phone numbers and goodbyes, you quickly run down the street towards work. Maybe today was not as bad after all.

**❂❂❂**

Although your meeting had been brief, you could not get Hinata out of your head. Did he ever find his wallet? Was he eating ok? Did he get to his destination alright? How was his volleyball training? You must have sounded like a worried mother. After a long time of staring at your phone, you finally mustered the bravery to send Hinata a text asking if it was alright. Since then, the both of you had been texting non-stop. Since then, the both of you began to learn more and more about each other until eventually Hinata-san turned to just Hinata and (L/N)-san turned into just (Y/N).

At the moment, you had been walking down the street by the beach. Although you and Hinata had been texting avidly, you had not seen each other since the first time you both met. It wasn’t that you both did not want to meet, it was just never mentioned. You weren’t surprised if you both just totally forgot to mention it during your conversations.

As you continued to walk by the beach, you noticed beach volleyball courts lined up on the beach. You were reminded about Hinata again. You were tempted again to take out your phone and send him a picture of the beach; however, you quickly slapped your forehead and mentally scold yourself for allowing Hinata to invade all your thoughts and actions.

As you continue to walk towards the beach you decide to watch a volleyball game already in session. Ever since Hinata talked about beach volleyball, you were very curious about the rules and details about the game. Back in high school, you were not very involved in sports, so you didn’t bother learning about volleyball. As you walked your way through the sand towards the game, you realized you actually realized one of the people playing. It was Hinata! Realizing it was Hinata playing, you quickly merged yourself within the large crowd watching the game.

**“Ninja Shouyou!”**

**“Go Ninja Shouyou!**

**“Ninja Shouyou!”**

Ninja Shouyou? Wasn't that Hinata’s first name? As you push your way to the front of the crowd, you are met with the view of Hinata with a baseball hat, sunglasses, short sleeve shirt, athletic arm sleeves, and shorts. His hair and shirt was slick with sweat from the sun beating down on him from above. You try not to stare at the bulging muscles that were revealed from how drenched his shirt was. The lines of the six pack, the bulging of his shoulder muscles, and the strong biceps that peeked from his arm sleeves. On the volleyball court, Hinata seemed like a completely different person. The Hinata you knew was clumsy. The Hinata you knew stuttered and spoke broken Portuguese. The Hinata you knew was amazed by every little new thing you showed him. This Hinata was totally different from that. The more you watched him the more amazed you became. It was until you saw him feint a jump before sliding towards the other side of the net. He bent down in the sand before suddenly jumping high, his upper body basically above the volleyball net.

Time went in slow motion.

You stared at the figure that almost seemed to fly in the air. Although this occurred within only a few seconds, this moment seemed to last forever.

Suddenly, time seemed to return back to normal and Hinata spiked the ball towards the enemy side of the net, the ball going so fast they didn't have the time to receive it. 

**“Go Ninja Shouyou!”** The entire crowd screams out.

As the game continued, you grew even more amazed but how quick Hinata moved in the sand. It seemed like he was home on the volleyball court. He looked like he belonged on it. Eventually, you joined the crowd in their cheering and shouting of Hinata’s name. After watching Hinata play, your support for him grew even more. Hearing him talking about playing volleyball was one thing but seeing him actually playing was another.

“Gambatte, Hinata!” You cheered for him, jumping up and down.

It was like a moth to a flame. Hinata’s head snapped to the side of the crowd you stood in front of. The smile on his face rivaled the sun’s that burned down from the sky. He mouthed your name and began to wave enthusiastically, almost looking like he wanted to run towards you. However due to his small distraction, he did not notice the whistle blowing the incoming volleyball coming right at him. Before you could warn him, the ball hit in right in the face. The stared in horror as he fell to the ground from the impact but then quickly sighed in relief when he stood right up after. He quickly apologized to his teammate and focused back on the game like nothing happened. The game continued until eventually Hinata’s team had won. 

As the crowd began to disperse, Hinata said goodbye to his teammate before he jogged towards where you were waiting for him.

“(Y/N)!” He shouted with a bright smile, “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Hinata, we’ve been texting for weeks now.” You teased him and laughed when he began to blush and stumble over his words, “but it’s really good to finally see you in person again.”

“Yeah it’s really good to see you in person too…” He replies back softly, his blush still coloring his cheeks.

The both of you smile softly at each other awkwardly before you decide to change the topic.

“Hinata, you played so well out there! You were amazing!” You complimented.

“Really?! That means a lot coming from you, (Y/N)!” His eyes sparkle in delight. “I’m still training though. I still need to learn more before I can beat Kageyama.”

You remembered the name Kageyama from the texts Hinata sent you. You were surprised to hear that the same Kageyama Hinata went to high school with the same Kageyama on the volleyball team representing Japan in the Olympics. 

“Well, you are doing much better than what I could ever do.” You reply sheepishly, “I can’t even hit a ball over the net.”

“Do you want to learn how to play, (Y/N)?!” Hinata suddenly questioned loudly.

“H-Huh?” 

“You said you don’t know how to hit a volleyball over the net. H-How about I teach you?” Hinata continued, gradually becoming more shy and uncertain.

You stared at Hinata for a few seconds before smiling at him. Although you never had an interest in sports before, you wanted to learn more about the sport Hinata loved. It was also just hitting a ball over the net, it couldn’t be too hard.

“Sure, I’d love to learn, Hinata.” You responded.

Hinata’s face turned into the bright grin you were beginning to love. After placing your stuff down by his and slipping off your shoes, Hinata quickly guided you to an empty volleyball court. He spent time teaching you how to position your arms, how far to bend your knees, and showed you some examples. Although Hinata was a really good teacher, you seemed to always miss the ball he tossed or hit it over to the side.

“Here let me show you.” Hinata offered to come up behind you.

Instantly your breath hitched when you felt Hinata’s broad chest hit your back and his strong hands grip your forearms. The feeling of his muscles pressed to your body was enduring. Your brain swirled as the scent of him surrounded you and you tried to ignore his breaths that hit your cheeks as he moved your arms to the proper form of receiving a volleyball. 

“You need to keep your arms together and keep them strong.” He instructed quietly in your ear.

You nod, not trusting your voice to not crack. Hinata continued to quietly instruct you as he moved your arms in the motion of hitting the ball. After asking if you understood, you nodded. As he moved away from your body, you instantly missed the feeling of his warmth. You resisted not moving with him as he moved away.

“Let’s try again!”He suggested, holding up a volleyball.

Carefully, you got back into position and eyed the ball Hinata tossed to you. Thinking back to all Hinata just taught you, you moved your arms up and hit the ball up. You cried out in glee as you watched it fly smoothly up and over the net to the other side of the field. You and Hinata cheered, raising your arms into the air. Overwhelmed with joy, the two of you jumped into each other's arms for a hug before instantly moving away from each other with bright blushes on your faces. 

“Hey, (Y/N) do you want to hangout tomorrow?” Hinata asks, rubbing the back of his head, “I really had a great time with you today.”

You looked at him with an expression of shock before replying, “Yes!”

The both of you smiled at each other and forgot about the awkward atmosphere from before. Exchanging goodbyes, you leave with an excited feeling in your chest as you go over the events that took place on the beach. You try not to think about how Hinata looked while playing volleyball, how strong his hands felt when they gripped your arms, or how his abs rubbed against your back. 

You stopped in the middle of the street, realization overcoming you in streams.

You had a crush on Hinata.

**❂❂❂**

After meeting each other multiple times after the events at the beach, you could say speaking to Hinata in person was much better than speaking through text. This way you could see his honest reactions, his gleaming smile, the way the Brazilian air passes through his ginger locks, and the way he jumps when he gets excited. There are also other benefits you shamelessly appreciate like seeing the lines of his strong shoulder muscles and abs through this sweat soaked shirt while he practices, the way his thigh muscles contract as he ups, and the way his eyes narrow when he focuses. During the time you spent with Hinata, your crush on him had also begun to grow. You couldn’t help it. Hinata was just so brutally honest and his determination was admirable. When you were with him, you felt like anything was possible and you wanted to watch his dreams come true every step of the way. 

As more hangouts were planned, your schedules gradually merged together. Every morning before the both of you had to go to work, you would join Hinata at the beach to meditate. If you weren't working, you would come watch Hinata practice volleyball, the both of you would go to a cafe to talk, or you would go to Hinata’s apartment to watch anime or read manga. The both of you saw each other everyday and honestly you wouldn’t have it any other way. Your life in Brazil before was dull and stressful. After meeting Hinata, it was like the summer sun shined over your winter and only brought comforting warmth.

While hanging out with him, you also met many people along the way. You first met Lucio when he was training with Hinata. You had only heard of him when Hinata explained how he got to Brazil; however, it was nice to meet one of the people that helped Hinata. You met Heitor when Heitor asked Hinata to be his partner in the upcoming tournament circuit. Coincidentally, you also met Nice, who was Heitor’s girlfriend who was also watching them practice. You enjoyed the couple’s friendly personalities and eventually you had also become friends with them. You Pedro when you first visited Hinata at their apartment. After watching Hinata practice one day, you both decided to hangout at his apartment to watch anime you were missing out on. In the past, Hinata told you how hard it was for him to connect to Pedro. You found it sad that Hinata couldn’t connect to the person he lived with in Brazil. However, when the both of you walked in you both noticed Pedro reading a manga at the kitchen table. Since then, Pedro joined you both in your anime binges and exchanged mangas to read. Overall, you could tell Hinata finally found something he could connect with his roommate.

Currently, Hinata and you were both in his room reading manga. You were laying down on his bed while Hinata sat on the floor with his back on the bed frame. This was one of the days the both of you did not have work and an opportunity for the both of you to hangout all day. You were both watching anime for the first half of the day with Pedro until he had to leave for work. Now, you too were alone to read manga and be lazy for the rest of the day. These days were your favorite. These were days you would just spend time with Hinata alone and not worry about work or Hinata’s volleyball career. You continued to read your manga and occasionally nudging Hinata shoulder with your foot asking him he was done so you could read his next. However as you read, you noticed Hinata just staring at his manga with an anxious face, not seeming to be reading his manga at all.

“Hinata, are you ok? You are making a weird face.” You question him, putting your manga down and sitting up.

You watch as Hinata put his manga and also put his manga with a sheepish smile and the anxious expression still on his face. He opened his mouth hesitant to speak before shutting it again. Slowly you also began to grow anxious and climbed off the bed to kneel in front him.

“What’s wrong, Hinata? You know you know I will listen to anything you have to say.” You tell him, grabbing his hands he had been gripping into tight knuckles in his lap.

“(Y/N) you know I really like hanging out with you right?” He asks carefully, finally finding the bravery to speak.

Surprised by his question you chuckle before responding, “Of course I do, Hinata. I like spending time with you too. I wouldn’t hang out with you every day if I didn’t know you liked hanging out with me as much as I do.” 

Hinata’s eyes looked into your eyes as if he was trying to find something. You could tell he was very nervous about something, which caused you to grow even more concerned. Nonetheless, you waited for Hinata to speak again.

“(Y/N) you were one of the first people I met in Brazil. Although we didn’t really start hangout until later, you became one of the closest people I have here. Before meeting you, I was in a really dark place. I had a really hard time transitioning here and homesickness really hit hard. I don’t really know what would have happened if I never met you. You really helped me a lot and after hanging out with you I began to like you even more.” 

Shock overcame you. Did you hear that right?

“W-What I am trying to get is that I really like you, (Y/N). I like you a lot. Since forever, I have only been interested in volleyball. Volleyball was my life and what brought me here to Brazil. It was until I met you that my views began to change. Rather than only being here for volleyball it turned into being in Brazil...for you. This is the first time I have felt this way for anyone and…” Hinata began to ramble with a red blush covering his entire face.

You continued to listen to his words while trying not to blackout in shock and happiness. You had thought the lingering stares and touches were only your imagination.

“I understand if you don’t return my feelings, but this is something I need to say before it’s too late…” Hinata continued before letting out a big breath, “(Y/N) do you want to be my girlfriend?”

You replay his words in your head. Happiness overflowed you. Your feelings weren’t unreciprocated. 

With a big smile you reply, “Yes!”

You got up from the floor and tackled him into a hug. You hugged him tight as he slowly realized what you said and wrapped his arms around you. 

“I really like you too, Hinata. I actually really liked you too for a long time now.” You whisper into his shoulder with a blissed grin.

“Really?” He whispered back in your hair.

“Yes, Hinata. Nothing would make me happier.” You confess, pulling back a little bit so you could meet his eyes. 

The both of you connect your foreheads with wide grins on your faces. Feeling bold, you reach forward and place a kiss on his cheek and laugh at the blush that blooms.

“I would love to be your girlfriend.”

**❂❂❂**

Dating Hinata felt like a dream. Although your schedules did not really change, there was a significant change in you two’s relationship. Hinata was an amazing boyfriend. Although he was a little hesitant in touching you at first, he eventually became very tactile with you. Hinata loved to hug you. Every time you were with you, he'd give you a hug and keep an arm wrapped around your waist. When you both walked, he held your hand or kept an arm over your shoulders. If he took his bike, he'd have you to sit behind him with your arms wrapped around his waist. Hinata was also surprisingly doting. Although he was not good at cooking, he attempted to learn so he could make you lunches for your work. He would also give your shoulder massages when work seemed to get too stressful again. He also had the habit of surprising you with random kisses on the cheek or lips whenever the both of you were either alone or in public.

It had been four months since the both of you had been dating and six months since you two had first met. It was 2018 now and you could not wait for what was to come out of your relationship. Yesterday, Hinata called you to ask if you two could go on a date today. It was rather strange to you, for his voice seemed off when he asked if you were available. It sounded like he was trying to hide something.

You and Hinata walked hand in hand as you both walked out of the restaurant you both just ate dinner at. The diner wasn’t anything fancy, but you didn’t enjoy the date any less. The restaurant was really close to your apartment, so you decided to just walk. However during the entire date you could tell Hinata had something to say but didn’t say anything.

Hinata swung your hands back and forth as you both continued to walk quietly down the street. was a pleasant silence until Hinata stopped in his tracks. You look back at him in confusion.

“Hinata? Is everything alright?” You ask him with a confused frown.

Hinata did not meet your eyes and instead looked at his surroundings.

“(Y/N) isn’t this the street I first met you?” Hinata asked, still not looking at you.

Your eyes widen and you look around realizing he was correct. This was the same street Hinata almost hit you with his bike.

“Wow, you’re right. I didn’t even notice!” You laugh, “things have changed a lot right, Hinata?”

Hinata looked around before silently nodding, still refusing to say anything. You stare at him with narrowed eyes and your worries begin to grow even more.

“Hinata, is everything alright? You’re scaring me. You’ve been acting weird all day. When you called yesterday your voice even sounded weird then. What’s going on?” You question him seriously, tugging on his hand.

Finally, Hinata faced you and met your eyes. You were shocked to see them filled with so much sadness that didn’t suit him at all. His brown eyes looked into yours like he was fighting not to cry. He faced his entire body to you and grabbed your other hand in his.

“(Y/N) I need to tell you something important.” He announced in a shaky voice.

You nod slowly in response and grip his hands tight.

“I’m leaving Brazil in two months. I-I’m going back to Japan.” He continued, tears finally escaping.

You look at him with wide eyes and your mouth agape. Leaving? Brazil? To Japan?

“What do you mean, Hinata? Leaving? Wha-” You stutter out, mildly confused and frustrated.

Your own tears began to slide down your face as you looked at his devastated expression. 

“I-I made a promise with one of the volleyball coaches I knew in Japan. The promise was that he could get me to Brazil and I had two years to learn and strengthen my skills all I could. A-After two years, I would return to Japan to join a professional volleyball team using what I learned here.” Hinata clarified.

You remain speechless as he explained to you his situation. 

“B-But we have only dated for four months. T-That’s so soon! We only have two months now!” You frantically stutter out, letting go of his hands to press your palms to your eyes.

You feel Hinata wrap your eyes around you and press his lips to your head.

“I-I know… I don’t want to leave. When I first came here, I was excited to go back to Japan, but then I found you…” He mumbled, pressing his face into your hair.

You both began sobbing in eachothers arms as reality settled onto you. Hinata was going to leave in two months. He was leaving to the other side of the country and was leaving you behind. Hinata suddenly let you go and began to dig his phone out his pocket.

“W-What are you doing?” You ask him.

“I’m going to call Lucio. I’m going to ask if I can stay in Brazil. M-Maybe a professional volleyball team here will accept me. I’m already kinda well known here. It would be easy for me to get a team to accept me.” He rambled, beginning to tap on his phone.

Realization washed over you. Although you were happy he did seem to want to leave, you realized how much Hinata was about to give up. Hinata was willing to give up his life in Japan for you. He was potentially leaving his family behind that he had not seen in two years. Hinata must have been dreaming about joining a professional team in Japan for his entire high school career. It was what brought him to Brazil. What brought him to you. 

“Wait! Wait! Hinata stop! Think this through before you call Lucio-- stop!” You shout at him, grabbing his phone out of his hands. 

When you grabbed his phone, Hinata began to sob again. He collapsed to the ground and just cried. You looked down at him with a sad expression before you bent down and wrapped your hands around him. You hold him in your arms until his sobs begin to settle into wet sniffles.

“Hinata playing in Japan is your dream. I love you so much, Hinata. When I first met you, I did not expect to fall in love with you. You are the best boyfriend any person could ask for.” You whisper to him through your own sniffles, “and as your girlfriend I can not let you give up the dream that brought you to me in the first place. I won’t let you. I love you so much but if I have to let you go to let the world see your skills, I will. I will let you go because that is just how much I love you.”

Hinata’s sniffs quieten until he pulls out of your embrace. You look into his eyes and ignore the mess his face had become. You give him a small smile before you slowly press your lips to his. Hinata pressed his own lips against yours in return before bringing his hands to your cheeks. You opened your mouth and welcomeed his tongue as you two had a passionate kiss.

You knew you two would get through this.

**❂❂❂**

It was March of 2018 and you stood in front of Hinata as he was saying goodbye to Heitor, Nice, Pedro, and Lucio in the middle of the airport. You fought back tears as he gave them all hugs before making his way back to you.

“Well this is it.” He says with a sad smile.

“Yeah… this is it…” He replied back with a smile of your own.

Hinata brought you into a tight hug that you instantly returned.

“I-I’ll text you when I land ok?” 

You nod your head before you pull back from his hug. You press your hand to his cheek and bring him into a passionate kiss before pulling back.

“You will be someone so big when you get to Japan, Hinata. They will not know what is coming. Your time here has brought me much joy, Hinata. I can’t thank you enough for coming into my life. I love you so much. Thank you for giving me this summer love” You whisper to him.

He smiled down at you one last time before he had to leave for his flight. You watched him as he walked further and further away from you. 

It wasn’t until you lost his figure in the crowd that you allowed yourself to finally cry.

**❂❂❂**

It had been months since Hinata left Brazil. Since then, your life has been rather empty. You had grown used to Hinata’s presence in your life, so it was hard for you to get back into your regular routine. When Hinata left, the both of you returned to texting; however, it was never the same. Hinata was always busy training or your schedules didn’t line up. The texts grew from rapid to finally silent as the months passed. It seemed like you both couldn’t have the same connection you both had.

It was not until November that Heitor contacted you about Hinata’s first match coming up since he joined the MSBY Black Jackals. When you heard he joined a team, you were ecstatic and called him instantly. However, you were also very sad because you missed him so much.

It wasn’t until you talked to Katou that gave you the idea to go to Japan to watch the match.

“(Y/N) you have been struggling since Hinata left. We can all see that. Why don’t you go visit him?” Lucio asked you over the phone.

Visit him? Your thoughts froze before you actually began to process the idea. It had been years since you last been to Japan. Maybe it was the time to go back? You thought about it for days until you finalized your decision: You were going to Japan.

**❂❂❂**

You arrived in Japan the morning of the game. It was kind of chaotic on your part, but you still made it on time. You were very lucky Hinata had given you the number of Yachi-san when you were both dating. When you dated, Hinata was quick to brag to Kageyama and his other old schoolmates about your relationship. Weeks before your flight to Japan, you contacted Yachi to give you a ride from the airport and to the game. Your flight was early enough in the morning that she had time to both pick you up and get you there before it started. The jet lag hit you badly, but you didn’t let that stop you from seeing Hinata. Right after your flight landed, you met Yachi at the exit and you both quickly travelled to the arena. Luckily the arena wasn’t too far from the airport, so you both made it there right in time. When you sat down, you met many other of Hinata’s childhood classmates.

“I honestly thought Hinata was lying when he told us about you.” Tsukishima told you with a frown.

You and Yachi laughed at him while Yamaguchi tried to amend Tsukishima’s statement with loud stutters. You weren’t a bit offended by him since you heard of his personality from the stories Hinata would tell you. As you all waited for the game to start, you twisted your fingers in the cloth of the MSBY Black Jackals jersey you just bought from the stands. On the back, it had Hinata’s name in bold letters, making it obvious who you were supporting. 

You jumped when loud music blared through the speakers, signaling the start of the game. Anxiously, you watched as each member of the Schweiden Adlers were announced and took note as Kageyama, Ushijima, and Hoshiumi walked out. Finally, the announcer began to announce the teammates of the MSBY Black Jackals. You could hear your heartbeat pound over the loud music of the stadium. You listened to the names of Miya Atsumu and Bokuto being called out and laughed at Bokuto’s eccentric acrobatic display of introducing himself. You breath caught when Hinata’s name was finally called out. There he was running out onto the volleyball court looking exactly the way he looked like when you left you that day at the airport. You stared at him in a daze as you watched him join his teammates. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” A voice asked, bringing you out of your daze.

You look to the side and see it was Yachi who asked you that. 

“Go greet him! It’ll hype him up even more to know you are here!”

Now? You looked around to see the court still in the process of getting ready for the game. It was the perfect time to get Hinata’s attention. Quickly, you bring yourself to your feet and run down the steps to the railing in front of the volleyball court. 

“Ninja Shouyou! Gambatte!” You shout as loud as you can.

You didn’t care if you embarrassed yourself in front of an entire stadium. You needed to get Hinata’s attention. Like it was many months earlier, Hinata’s head snapped towards where you stood. Instantly you were brought back to the first time you watched Hinata play on the beach. It was like you were meeting each other all over again. Hinata’s face stared at yours for a couple seconds before he realized you were actually there. You watched his lips mouth your name over and over again before his entire face brightened into that smile you love so much. You laugh and wave at him wildly even though you already had his attention. You continued to watch as Hinata told both Bokuto and Miya Atsumu about you and you then proceeded to wave at them too. 

Hinata’s smile did not leave his face throughout the entire game. Whenever he would make a spike or a good move, he would look towards where you were as if he was asking for approval. When he did look towards you, you would then shoot him a thumbs up in support. Secretly, you were also bursting with pride every time you listened to Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi would make a comment on Hinata’s new skills. 

Time passed until finally the game ended with the MSBY Black Jackals winning. You got up with the rest, anxious to meet with Hinata. You were waiting with the rest until you heard a loud show come from behind you.

“(Y/N)!”

You turn around to see Hinata running straight for you. When Hinata finally reached you, he picked you up in his arms and swung you around before pressing his lips to yours. You let out a surprised squeak before returning his kiss that grew more passionate by the second. You could hear loud laughing and wolf whistles come from Hinata’s friends behind you but you ignore your embarrassment to focus on the kiss. Oh how you missed the taste of Hinata’s mouth on yours. You relished the feeling of Hinata’s arms around you and the smell of both sweat and citrus. After a minute of kissing, you both broke out of the kiss. 

“When did you get here? How?” He asked you, not moving the arms he had wrapped around you.

“My flight just got here this morning. Lucio gave me the idea of coming to see you. I couldn’t miss your first game as a professional volleyball player. I contacted Yachi and she picked me up.” You explained to him with a smile that rivaled his own. 

Hinata brought you into another kiss that you instantly returned. You didn't realize how long this kiss continued until the voice of Kagyama told them to hurry up so they could finally go eat. You laughed with the others when Hinata and Kageyama began to bicker as you all walked out of the stadium with your hand tightly holding Hinata’s.

**❂❂❂**

Eating with Hinata’s old teammates and other friends was a very fun experience. You were finally able to meet the people Hinata only told you about in stories while you both laid in his bed in Brazil. Although you were happy to meet everyone, you looked forward to getting time with Hinata alone. Based on Hinata’s lingering stares, you could tell he wanted time alone with you too.

You both of you arrived at Hinata’s apartment in silence. Once you both entered the apartment, you took off your coat and his and placed them on a nearby chair. Slowly you walked back to him and pressed a kiss to both his cheeks before pressing your lips to his. Hinata returned the kiss before he once again entered your mouth with his tongue. You both wrapped each other's arms around each other as the kiss began to grow more passionate. When the need for air grew too much, you broke from the kiss with heavy breaths. After catching your breath, you connected your lips once more as you both made your way in his bedroom. 

When you had the both of you in the room, you closed the door with your foot and pushed Hinata towards the bed, not once separating your lips from his. Once the both of you were in front of the bed, you broke the kiss and pushed Hinata down onto the mattress. You look down at him with a comforting smile and slide Hinata’s jersey over your head, never straying your eyes from him. Hinata’s wide eyes looked up at you from where he laid, still fully dressed. As you continued to undress, you could feel his eyes explore your naked skin that you exposed to him. Eventually, you were only dressed in your bra and underwear. Once half undressed, you bent down and began to unbutton Hinata’s pants.

“W-Wait!” Hinata suddenly called out to you with a blush covering his already red cheeks.

You instantly pause your actions and look up from where you were bent. Hinata bit his lips before finally confessing, “I’ve n-never done any o-of this before? I-I mean you know… I-I’m still a um- You know I’ve never-”

Before he continued to stutter or embarrass himself any further, you reached up and placed a finger over Hinata’s lips. 

“It’s ok, Hinata. Let me do everything ok? I’ll make your first time good ok? Just trust me?” You tell him.

Silently, Hinata nodded with wide eyes, his innocence obvious. You retract your finger from his lips and get back to the position you were in before. You bent over his half-open pants and began to slowly open his zipper. Above you, you could hear Hinata’s breath begin to grow rapid and loud as you reached his underwear and pull his cock out. As you pulled his cock out from its confines, you were shocked at the size presented to you. Hinata was bigger than you expected him to be. You ran your hand reverently over the shaft as you examined it. It wasn’t very thick, but it was long, longer than you dreamed about. Your core began to grow hot as you imagined it touching inside you, which will be soon.

You looked up from Hinata’s cock to meet your eyes with Hinata’s. Slowly, you began to run your hands over the length of it, giving him the chance to get used to the feeling. Hinata’s heated eyes stared into yours as you continued to jerk him off. It was obvious it was his first time and you were going to make sure the experience was incredible.

Carefully, you guided his tip to your lips and gave his slit experimental licks. Instantly, you felt his entire body stiffen and a small whimper left his mouth. Feeling braver, you began to lick the entirety of his length up and down with your hot tongue. Under your tongue you could feel the heat and veins of his cock. You let out a groan at the taste of him. After licking his whole cock you opened your mouth wide to take his tip into your mouth. Hinata let out a loud groan and his hands were placed on your head. You suckled at the tip slightly, drinking down the precum that dripped out from him, not stopping a hand from running up and down his shaft your mouth didn’t cover. Finding him ready, you then began to push more of his cock into your mouth and into your throat. 

“(Y-Y/N)!” Hinata whines with a loud inhale, “p-please it feels so good.”

Your eyes never leave his blissed out face as you move your mouth up and down his shaft. You could feel his fingers begin to tighten in your hair as your pace quickened. Above you, you could hear Hinata’s loud breaths and groans. You could tell he was going to come soon by the way his thighs would twitch around your head. Instantly, your pace quickened even faster, taking the entirety of his cock into your throat until you gagged and going back up to suck on the tip again before going back down. In your mouth, you felt Hinata’s cock twitch before his cum filled it, covering your teeth, tongue, and the back of your throat.

After swallowing all of the cum in your mouth, you pull back from Hinata’s sensitive cock that was still twitching from overstimulation. Slowly, you climb over him and look down at him with a small smirk as Hinata tried to catch his breath. You placed one hand on his cheek and rubbed your thumb on his cheek. Once he caught his breath, you slowly began to remove the rest of his clothes.

However, right after you removed Hinata’s top and pants, you were suddenly turned over on the bed on your back with your hands pinned over your head. You blinked in shock as you stared up at Hinata, who was looking down at you. His entire body was bent over yours, his legs bracketing your thighs and his hands pressing down on where they pinned them over your head. 

“W-What?” You stuttered in confusion.

Still pinning to the bed, Hinata bent his head down to your neck to press kisses from your collarbone all the way up to your ear. 

“Thank you, (Y/N). For that I think you deserve your own pleasure now. Let me do everything now ok? I’ll make you feel so good.” His voice grumbled into your ear. 

Hinata then continued to cover your neck and the top of your breast with hickeys. You felt every suck, lick, and nip his mouth did as he began to bring you to ecstasy. From below you, you feel one of Hinata’s hands unlatch your bra and remove the material from your chest. When he fully removed it, he stared at your chest in awe. Quickly, Hinata attacked one of your perky nipples with his mouth, suking at it hard. Hinata let your other hand go to bring it to your other nipple to tweeze it roughly until it grew deep red. You let out a loud moan at the rough treatment. Hinata continued to play with your nipple, pulling at it with his teeth and laving over it with his hot tongue. Eventually, your nipples became too sensitive and you had to beg him to stop.

Hinata released your nipples from their torture and then gradually moved his way down your pelvis with his lips never leaving your skin. Your breath caught when you felt his breaths over your clothed mound. Slowly, Hinata brought his hands to your underwear and dragged them down your legs. You watched him as he threw them over his shoulder and spread your legs wide so he could look between your legs.

“You’re so wet for me…”

Hinata moved down until his chest laid on the bed and placed your knees over his shoulders. You let out a loud moan when you felt his tongue meet your folds, dragging up and down with long licks. He continued to lick your tongue like a lollipop, until he finally moved to your clit. His lips covered your nib and gave a hard suck, not giving you time at all to accommodate to the feeling. You let out a squeal as Hinata continued to suck at your clit with harsh sucks and give it little nips with his teeth. Just from that, you could feel your lower stomach grow even more heated. With one more suck, Hinata let go of your clit and gave it one last lick with his tongue. He moved back to your folds and began to lick between them. You squeezed his head between your knees when he finally stuck his tongue into your pussy. You moan long and loud as Hinata began to eat you out like a man dying of thirst. Your hands gripped the sheets below you as you began to move your hips with his head, grinding into his dexterous tongue that dug deep into your pussy. You let out another gasp when Hinata then carefully pushed a finger alongside his tongue inside you. You fingered you with rough movements until he pushed more and more fingers into you. With three fingers moving in and out of your pusssy and his tongue sucking at your clit, you were at your breaking point. You screamed as you cummed into Hinata’s waiting mouth. You whined and pushed his head away when his tongue continued to clean your sensitive folds.

“You taste so good, (Y/N). I’ve got to do that more often in the future.” He grinned down at you, not minding at all how much of a mess his face was at the moment.

You let out a quiet whine when Hinata gave a devious smirk. He moved up from between your legs and got up from the bed. You watched as Hinata took off his boxers fully to reveal his entire naked body. He then climbed back onto the bed until he was between your legs once again and his dick laid over your pussy. He grabbed your legs and placed them once again over his shoulders and pressed them back until you were practically bent in half.

“You ready? Because once I begin I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” He asked, his face right in front of yours.

You nod your head, not trusting yourself to speak. You both let out a groan when Hinata’s tip slid into your dripping hole. Hinata continued to push into you until his entire dick was inside of you. You took deep breaths as you felt his entire cock reach to the furthest point of your insides and press on your cervix. Hinata stayed in place until you signaled for him to continue. Slowly, Hinata bumped his cock with shallow pumps until his pace grew quicker and rougher. You screamed into Hinata’s shoulder as he pounded your cervix, hitting it every time he pushed into you. In this angle, you could feel the entirety of his hot cock and the veins that lined it as it molded itself into your pussy. 

“Please, Hinata!”

You didn’t know what you were begging for as moan after moan escaped your mouth, drool coming out of it in rivers. The burning feeling in your lower stomach returned until you orgasmed on Hinata’s moving cock. Although you orgasmed, Hinata didn’t stop moving. It was until your third orgasm that you realized Hinata still did not orgasm. You rip your mouth from where Hinata’s tongue was plundering it to let out a scream.

“H-Hinata...when are you going to o-orgasm?!” You ask him over the sound of his hips pounding your pussy.

Hinata looked down at you with a smirk replying, “Hell if I know? It’s my first time remember?”

It was then that you remembered how much stamina your boyfriend had. Hinata continued jackhammering your pussy, pulling orgasm after orgasm out of you. Your mind began to grow blurry after your sixth orgasm when he was pounding into you while you were on your knees. Your pussy was overstimulated and sore by the time you were straddling his lap and being pulled down onto his cock, his hands bruising your hips.

“Please, Hinata. That’s enough I can’t orgasm anymore!” You beg, your voice sore from screaming all night. 

“Just one more alright?” Hinata panted into your mouth, “I’m almost there.”

With one last jerk of his hips into your pussy, you both groan as you both orgasm at the same time. After many orgasms, you finally feel Hinata’s cum fill you up to the brim and warm your insides. You let out loud pants into Hinata’s mouth as your body falls into his, your limbs having no more strength to hold yourself up. Carefully, Hinata brought you up and slid his cock out of your pussy. You let out a pained groan when the tip finally slid out and Hinata laid you beside him on the bed. Your brain was still a blur from the multiple orgasm Hinata forced out of you. You couldn’t move your hips at all and you didn't even want to imagine what your pussy looked like. Not even realizing Hinata had gotten up from the bed to get a rag from the bathroom, you feel Hinata begin to clean up your mess between your legs. Your legs twitch mildly when the cloth hit your raw pussy and Hinata lets out a small apology. 

After wiping you clean and giving your shaking legs a careful massage, Hinata finally lays down next to you and pulls the blanket over you two’s naked bodies. 

“What happened to not having experience?” You groan into Hinata’s broad chest when Hinata brings your body close to his. 

“Um… I may have asked Bokuto-senpai and Miya-senpai for some pointers?” Hinata responded with a nervous chuckle.

You let out another groan into your chest and smile when you feel Hinata press a kiss to your forehead. 

“I really am glad to see you again, (Y/N). I missed you so much.” He whispered in your sweat soaked hair.

“I missed you too, Hinata.” You mumble back, with a soft smile on your lips.

“I love you, (Y/N).” 

“I love you more, Shouyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> It's been awhile since I've wrote and this is my first time writing both smut and in a reader's pov. Please give feedback so I can do better next time! I hope Hinata wasn't too ooc. I'm a little rusty, but I hope I did well anyway!
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
